The Mighty Thor: Moxy
by Kuzcopia
Summary: Thor has been summoned back home under great emergency! Asgard is under attack by an alliance of his greatest storied foes, and so Thor engages in an unending battle, worthy of his legend. Little does he know, however, that he's about to be brought as low as he's ever been brought...by a secret member of his own family. (Yes, Loki, but another as well!)
1. A New Kind of Invasion

_**Disclaimer: Goes without saying but I do not own Thor nor Loki nor any other Marvel character herein included. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, etc.**_

 _ **Alflym, a.k.a. Moxy, as well as the plot related to them, are original by me so far as they're still set in the Marvel Universe 's version of Norse and Eastern mythologies. So hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic, if I ever use it.**_

 _ **(This story happens in the same timeline/universe as**_ _ **Spider-Man: Repulse**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bruce Banner: The Abysmal**_ , _**Avengers: The Galaxy's Mightiest**_ , _ **but it's self contained. Still, this story is happening straight out of Galaxy's Mightiest's part 2)**_

* * *

 **PART 1:** A New Kind of Invasion

It was unfortunate that he had to abandon his friends, but Thor Odinson was Odinson first and foremost, and guardian of Midgard second. And Avenger third.

He missed when the two were the same, but with what was now a long history of infighting amongst the heroes of Midgard, and the rifts caused by the leaders of the Avengers themselves, the truth was that the concepts could no longer be conflated. That said, the Avengers had recently gone to great lengths to try and make it so once again, and they were efforts Thor wanted to support.

He had been assigned to a team called Avengers Intergalactic, which would be operating outside of Midgard. While that would usually be against his wishes, Tony Stark convinced him otherwise with a variety of arguments - few of which he could now recall - and a personal request to give it one chance.

However, destiny seemed to be intent on troubling the Avengers' design, as was usual. "Captain Marvel shall be fine!" Thor yelled at himself. "She is an experienced warrior, and so are her companions!"

Except for the demented one, who calls himself Mr. Immortal. Thor was not familiar with that one.

Yelling in the middle of space would be an awkward thing to do if there were anyone around to listen, but in the void, no one can hear anything. Not even him. Well, Heimdall could.

 _Are you clear?_ Heimdall's voice reached, with effort.

"Aye!" Thor replied in earnest. "Open the Bifrost, Heimdall!"

Thor watched as the nothingness in front of him was suddenly blasted with beams of light, of all colors. He braced himself for the rush in his gut, and smiled expectantly.

And then, all of a sudden, he was at Asgard's gates. Thor stomped hard, to stop his momentum, and in so doing, caused multiple would-be opponents to be thrown back by the concussive force. Heimdall held fast by grasping his sword and crouching low. His old friend was sweating, and apparently, no one else was coming because Heimdall pulled the sword out of the ground and took a fighting stance.

Thor looked upon the group of twenty enemies with some confusion. "What is this?!"

Dark Elves littered the inside of Heimdall's temple, and two of them jumped for Thor.

"Heimdall!" Thor demanded while smacking the two elves so strongly they went on to smash against the walls and be put twice unconscious. "What is happening?!"

"Let us clear the room, Thor," Heimdall said in reply.

If Heimdall was not sending Thor straight to the palace, the situation might not be as dire as it appeared. Still, the rest of the dark elves had all but recuperated from the shock of his arrival, and they promptly charged the two of them. Thor grasped Mjolnir and smiled, anticipating a good fight.

They came with knives and short swords, and some used bows, for those were the weapons of the dark elves. With Mjolnir spinning, Thor parried the blows and blocked the strikes. Heimdall, using his longsword, proceeded to skewer as many as he could get within his reach, which were not that many since Thor quickly went on the attack, leaping from elf to elf, knocking one out with every blow.

Straight and true would Thor leap in, spinning Mjolnir to open their defenses, and throwing his left fist to harshly bash their faces aside, or their chests in. Within half a minute, the twenty dark elves had been put to rest.

And once Thor saw the last one fall, he turned to Heimdall and chuckled.

"I hope there is more to this threat than this paltry sum, Heimdall. You said the kingdom was in dire danger."

Heimdall pulled his sword out from a Dark Elf's chest and swung the blood away. "And I did not mislead you."

"Well, tell me then-"

"Thor!"

A sharp pain sunk into his back, and Thor grunted in protest. Not wasting time on thoughts, he turned around and reached for the enemy, grabbing hold of feathered wings. He pulled and hammered down with violence, ceasing the threat against the floor. Only then did he realized who and what had attacked him.

At his feet was a well-armored woman warrior, donned with wings of grey. Confusion truly hit him then.

"An angel?!" Thor's eyes glanced a few inches aside, for the angel was now resting side by side with one of the Dark Elves. His back was still stinging, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. "What is this, Heimdall? The hosts of Heven have allied with Malekith?!"

"Not only them," Heimdall said, gravely. "Many of the kingdoms have allied against us, and we know not the reason. They began the siege scarce hours ago."

Thor looked out at the exit, towards the bridge. A frost giant was standing on it, even though only its legs were visible.

"Odin's beard," Thor gasped. "They have sure made themselves at home. Is there more you can tell me, Heimdall, before I set out?"

"Nay," he said at once. "I stand here in wait of further reinforcements. Some of our best were on missions, so I am tasked to bring them home." Having said that, Heimdall turned his all-seeing eyes away, but Thor did not follow them.

His nostrils flared, and Mjolnir began to spin around his hand. Thor looked up somewhat, noticing the sunny weather that stood over the war that was taking place.

"Well. This collection of miscreants has picked a fine day to attack Asgard. Sunshine and rainbows have been here to greet them, but that time is now passed." His voice echoed and rumbled, and Thor stepped forth.

The frost giant's feet turned, and Thor saw the look of realization on its face.

"The storm has come, invaders," Thor announced, lightning cracking away from Mjolnir. Electricity danced around his arms. "And it is ready to rage!"

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _Starting off fast, aren't we? Well buckle up, because this is one action-packed tiny tale of legend. Next part? Thor rages across his enemies._


	2. Thunder and Lightning

_**Disclaimer: Goes without saying but I do not own Thor nor Loki nor any other Marvel character herein included. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, etc.**_

 _ **Alflym, a.k.a. Moxy, as well as the plot related to them, are original by me so far as they're still set in the Marvel Universe 's version of Norse and Eastern mythologies. So hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic, if I ever use it.**_

 _ **(This story happens in the same timeline/universe as**_ _ **Spider-Man: Repulse**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bruce Banner: The Abysmal**_ , _**Avengers: The Galaxy's Mightiest**_ , _ **but it's self contained. Still, this story is happening straight out of Galaxy's Mightiest's part 2)**_

* * *

 **PART 2:** Thunder and Lightning

The sun dimmed with the closing of the rumbling clouds, but Thor did not wait for the elements to crackle awake. He launched himself at the frost giant, hesitating not one bit before the sight of two angels flying by each of his shoulders. The giant hand came forth to smack him across the body, and he swung mighty Mjolnir at it, smacking it back to the sound of thunder. Thor collided against the giant's chest with a bellow, sending it falling onto its back.

The two angels closed in on him from the sides.

"Why do you ally with Asgard's enemies?!" Thor demanded.

"Why do you think?" Asked one, flying to intercept his trajectory.

"For a fair price!" Yelled the other, swinging her mace at him. Thor smacked the mace away while lightning struck behind him to stop the advance of the other angel - making her flinch back - and he grabbed hold of the one in front of him and then swung around to throw that angel into the other so powerfully they were sent flying off into the abyss. He allowed his momentum to hold his position, and gravity to pull him down onto the falling ice giant.

They would recover in time to fly back up, most likely. Thor would share no thoughts if they didn't, though.

"RAH!" Thor landed hard, alongside a lightning strike, ending the ice giant's life where it lied. He stood up with Mjolnir spinning in his hand, crackling with generated electricity that somehow connected to the sizzling of the air around him, and that, in turn, connected to the darkening skies.

The Ice Giants and the Dark Elves forever sought for an opportunity to defeat Asgard, and the Angels of Heven were mercenaries. The alliance made sense, but there had to be more to their timing. The only thing on Thor's mind, however, were the enemies littering the rest of the bridge. They were a blemish upon the beauty of the Bifrost.

"What a welcome you give Thor!" He told them, grinning.

It was time to add another foe to the list, another realm aiding the plot to attack Asgard, or rather, used by it. Muspelheim.

Fire-breathing dog demons were running straight for Thor, but he kept flying. Going over all the foes in the bridge was an option, but one Thor did not consider, as that would endanger Heimdall and whoever he was trying to retrieve.

At the same time, that did not mean Thor was going to hold back. He usually did, since obliterating enemies into dust and bloody bones was not a feeling he was fond of, and it took the fun out of the battle as well, but the situation was unique enough to be of real concern.

And so the clouds above Thor collided against one another to provoke powerful chain reactions.

With a bellow, he landed with a kick to the closest mutt's face, and a myriad of lightning bolts struck around him and onwards, charring many of the fire demons in front of him. Thor swung Mjolnir, and three demons went flying off the bridge, and four more were pierced by lightning. He swung again and sent away two others, while electrifying three more.

Thor hopped and jumped along, swinging his hammer at the incoming foes, and all the while, lightning struck where he did not, and always near him. The clouds continued to form, to swallow the welcoming sun of divine Asgard, replacing it with the harsh judgment of the god of thunder.

"You demons never learn your lesson!" Thor slammed at some horned thing, generating a lightning bolt upon that strike which lashed out at the ten nearest demons, piercing through them and eviscerating their organs inside of them. They fell away all around Thor as he continued to advance. "I am not a good learner myself, but when it comes to war, I can teach!"

Thor grunted as some demons struck him from behind, unexpectedly. He had not killed some of them. He fell forward, and they grabbed at him with flaming limbs and teeth, three of them. He saw the angels from before flying up into sight, and more fire demons were coming for him from the front.

Thor grinned, not really distressed but rather - and it wasn't really a surprise - enticed.

"Oh, I can teach!" He yelled in excitement.

Thor flexed his muscles and bellowed, and lightning struck out from within him, shocking the demons out of their hold. Thor spun and swung across them, dispersing them all with a powerful blow, and then finished the spin by slamming on the ground. Lightning struck on Mjolnir from on high and conducted itself across the bridge. The fire demons all shivered to a stop with yells and shrieks as they trembled their way into spontaneous combustion, and that was in the rare cases when they didn't explode.

Knives sunk into his side, interrupting his focus and allowing the farthest demons to live. Grunting, Thor turned an angry face in the direction of the two angels. He opened his eyes in concentration and lightning struck but did little else than provoke a flinch from them as they flapped their wings and dodged.

They sneered at him, mockingly, so Thor threw Mjolnir at them with a yell. It was too fast for them to react, and the first went off carried by the hammer, disappearing from sight in a matter of seconds. The second dropped the smirk, taken aback.

All the while, Thor had been walking on, so now, more fire demons reached him. A big one, so much so that Thor's height only matched his chest, swung at him. Thor caught the fist with his hand and a short grunt of effort, and the second demon, an impish thing using a whip, came from the side and grabbed hold of Thor's leg. Before he could pull, lightning struck him down while Thor delivered a punch to the big demon's elbow, breaking his arm. Thor jumped into him, leading with his knee to hit the big demon's face and make him hop back. Thor brought his hands down, double-fisted, and slammed so violently that he crushed the demon's head into cinder.

Flames and lava stung him mildly as he fought them barehanded, and he was indeed starting to sweat. Another knife tried to sink into his shoulder. However, his muscles were flexed, and it just bounced off. Thor peered out at the angel with an angry face.

"You cannot win this battle, Odinson!" The angel declared. "We will wither you down and end you! And Asgard will soon follow! Today marks the end of the pretend-gods!"

Thor smirked and stretched out his hand towards her, making her flinch. But nothing happened. Chuckling, he brought the hand back and plucked out the knives that had pierced him.

"Did that feel good to say, mercenary?" Thor asked. "Truly, I have heard that so often that I suppose it must feel good to believe in such nonsense. For you, who would rage and bathe in the blood of others, and live without justice or honor."

"You speak of justice? Asgardian?!" She demanded, angrily.

Despite appearances, Thor wasn't about to debate the Angel warrior. He had underestimated how fast he had sent Mjolnir flying, and thus overestimated how fast he could get it back. But now it came, and it struck the Angel across the head, knocking her out at once. This time, she would not recover in time. She would fall straight down to Hel.

Thor caught Mjolnir in the air in time to backhand another demon with it, sending it flying off the bridge. He looked ahead at what was left of the bridge, at least a third, and saw many enemies to go through. The tactician in him knew those numbers would not be that close to the real horde that had come for Asgard. The main force of the enemy would be attacking the palace, where he could see his people fighting with aircrafts, and dying. They were exploding in the air and falling over what he hoped were evacuated parts of the city. Even if that were the case, they were still parts of the city, and it made him no less angry to see them ravaged like that.

The curious in him wondered who was behind the foul alliance. Who would stand to receive the worst of Thor's rage and vindication?

The god in him knew exactly who was behind it all, but the warrior in him knew there was no time to think. The enemies were many, and their hosts were crowding around his home with deadly and destructive intent, and they were right in front of him, as well.

A hard day's work had still to properly begin, so Thor took a breath. It was rare to feel that way and to sense that need, but there was no denying it.

Thor was going to have to pace himself.

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _Who is behind this wicked alliance? Read on to find out! Next part, one of the leaders behind this alliance shows herself._


	3. The Troll Queen

_**Disclaimer: Goes without saying but I do not own Thor nor Loki nor any other Marvel character herein included. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, etc.**_

 _ **Alflym, a.k.a. Moxy, as well as the plot related to them, are original by me so far as they're still set in the Marvel Universe 's version of Norse and Eastern mythologies. So hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic, if I ever use it.**_

 _ **(This story happens in the same timeline/universe as**_ _ **Spider-Man: Repulse**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bruce Banner: The Abysmal**_ , _**Avengers: The Galaxy's Mightiest**_ , _ **but it's self contained. Still, this story is happening straight out of Galaxy's Mightiest's part 2)**_

* * *

 **PART 3:** The Troll Queen

Fire and ice stood in his way, hailing from Jotunheim and Muspelheim, while wings of vindictive steel peppered him from the air, hailing from Heven. The might of Thor scattered the demons' flames and shattered the giants' ice, and picked the flying angels out of the sky. Slowly but inevitably, Thor made his way out of the bridge, drawing ever closer to the city proper.

Thor found a group of Dark Elves right at the end of the bridge, operating a magic gate through which the fire demons were coming through. Most of them engaged him, to keep him from disrupting the spell, but Mjolnir spun around them to strike across the few. Their skulls shattered open over Asgardian grounds, and so the portal began to close. Meanwhile, he stomped hard on the floor and summoned a rain of lightning that kept his enemies from touching him. One did, and was charged with so much electrical power that he shrieked and stuttered and trembled as his body burned up from the inside.

The others stepped back, apprehensive, as Mjolnir returned to Thor's hand. As the smoking skeleton fell and shattered.

Thor spat blood to the side, for one of the giants had struck him well, and passed a hand over his hair to get it out of his eyes. It was oily with sweat and blood, and yet his eyes shone true and threatening.

"You do well to hesitate, assassins of Svartalfheim, but that will not save you." Thunder cracked above and Thor stared them down, stepping forward with such might that it cracked the floor. "You should leave Asgard and return from whence you came. You should depart from my sight and leave my path before I take one more step to walk it. You will not live to see me take another."

"Destiny and legends and great stories," a voice said from the side, and Thor turned to see a woman standing at a considerable distance, and yet close enough to be recognized.

"What is this?!" Thor protested. "Karnilla?! Impossible!"

Thor had defeated her in the past. Or rather, the all mother Freya had. She had trapped Karnilla inside the skull of the rock troll's greatest warrior, whom he had defeated.

The black haired queen of the Norns grinned, her hands alit with focused magical power.

"No longer will we march across the annals of history for the benefit of Asgardia," she announced. "We make our own fate, Odinson. Our own history!"

Karnilla had escaped her prison. How had she escaped her prison? From their demeanor, the Dark Elves knew of her, and indeed expected her to be there. With a hard scowl, Thor turned towards her.

She had not been imprisoned by herself. Gerridur, king of the trolls, had been imprisoned alongside her. If they were both out, then there was another enemy army at Asgard.

But what did that matter? "Yield, Karnilla, for if you do not, I vow the fate my mother cast upon you will seem merciful when compared to the one I shall meet out."

Her face twisted with anger and her hands flew forward, shooting a powerful beam of energy. Mjolnir spun around in his hand, deflecting it even as his feet were pushed to slide back across the floor. The dispersed beams hit some of the elves, blasting them with fire.

"You think we have made the greatest alliance in the history of the nine realms, only to yield at your behest?!" She asked, insulted.

The power of the beam increased and Thor grunted with effort to combat it. Stomping down on the ground to stop his sliding, he watched as the energy flared in front of his face. It would blind him were he not accustomed to seeing amidst exploding stars.

Thor bellowed, and so did the skies, and lightning struck down to end that foolishness. The beam stopped, and so did he, and he looked out to see Karnilla was just fine. The charred ground around her feet indicated she had dispersed it somehow. Likely with a spell.

"Surely, you will not easily yield," Thor said, in response, and he grinned in challenge and anticipation. "But asking is why I am worthy of wielding this hammer. It also makes you worthy of being on the receiving end of its fury."

Mjolnir flew through the air at great speed. She must have hid herself while he was distracted because his hammer crossed her body like that of a ghost, and kept going. She was just an illusion.

"Now!" She yelled, and the air stirred around him as a fist hit him in the face.

Thor winced away, and looked back to see a team of rock trolls appearing from thin air. They had been kept invisible by her powers of illusion.

"Go, batter and trample!" Yelled one, as they leaped onto him. Thor punched the first in the face, sending him tumbling across the floor, but took a kick from another troll, and a mace hit him in the shoulder. "No thinking for the god of Thunder! Give him no moment to get hammer back! Hit him! Hit him harder!"

Thor pulled his arms to protect his head as the maces and the hammers came, one after another, with such energy that indicated they truly believed they had Thor on the ropes. His muscles grew sore and annoyed, but Thor was mostly entertained. An ambush, so soon into his advance. He was hardly off the bridge and one of their leaders was already making a real attempt at defeating him.

Thor grinned, thinking _promising!_

Suddenly, the God of Thunder opened up his arms with a blast of power, receiving a lightning bolt into his chest. It splintered and scattered, and forced the trolls to shy away, even if for a short moment. Thor turned and punched one to send him flying, and struck two more with lightning. They were more resistant to it, but they would still shiver and waver for a second, and that was all that Thor needed. He grabbed hold of the thing's mace and dented his chest with a mighty punch, making him release the weapon. Thor grabbed hold of the mace and made short work of the rest of the trolls.

Only after all seven were on the ground, groaning and moaning, did he let go of the bloody mace and lifted his hand to summon Mjolnir back.

"You think Thor has need of his hammer to bring down mere Trolls?" The Mjolnir slammed into his grasp, and the storm thundered above, and Thor smiled over at Karnilla. "A fair jest."

The illusion scowled strongly, and vanished with the wind. There was a battalion of rock trolls beyond, with some ice giants in their midst, and a couple of flying angels also reinforcing them. Did that mean he had seen to the end of the fire demons?

Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly, sensing the power within. It was like holding a star, a star that was attuned to his very essence and existence, and amplified it.

Thor grinned. "Do your best, enemies of Asgard."

Mjolnir spun in his grasp, and then he flung it forward, charging into the fray.

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _The power of Thor is truly beyond imagination. But is it limitless? No, it's not. Read on if you want to see him faltering, but this is Thor we're talking about. It'll take a while. Next part features the illustrious, enviable Volstagg!_


	4. Battle of Brothers

_**Disclaimer: Goes without saying but I do not own Thor nor Loki nor any other Marvel character herein included. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, etc.**_

 _ **Alflym, a.k.a. Moxy, as well as the plot related to them, are original by me so far as they're still set in the Marvel Universe 's version of Norse and Eastern mythologies. So hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic, if I ever use it.**_

 _ **(This story happens in the same timeline/universe as**_ _ **Spider-Man: Repulse**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bruce Banner: The Abysmal**_ , _**Avengers: The Galaxy's Mightiest**_ , _ **but it's self contained. Still, this story is happening straight out of Galaxy's Mightiest's part 2)**_

* * *

 **PART 4:** Battle of Brothers

Thor knew his brothers and sisters would have been emboldened by the appearance of the clouds. They would know, even without seeing, that Thor had come to their aid. They would know he was there, fighting as only an Asgardian could, and coming to their assistance.

Yet, the battle was never-ending, and the traps and ambushes constant, and Thor could not simply fly up and away. If there was any place in Asgard that could defend itself, it was the palace guarding the All-Mother. In contrast, the bridge, and Heimdall, needed to be defended. The streets of Asgard, the houses with people yet hiding or fighting lost skirmishes, needed to be defended.

And so Thor walked on, step after step, hammer swinging and swiping to the sound of raging thunder.

Trolls fell away, giants crumbled, demons were cast out, angels fell and elves bled. His cape became ragged and cut, and his helmet fell, and his skin sweat. Blood, as well, trickled from the tiny wounds he received. His hair blew wild with the raging winds of storm and battle, and for some reason, that only made him bellow louder. War cry after war cry, Thor pushed on.

Thor now scowled, no longer that amused by the battle taking place. It was a terrible notion to consider that the kingdoms hated Asgard so much they would put all their personal goals aside so they could ally in such a manner. Yet, there had to be a master. There had to be one entity leading them, for while the individuals fought with reckless abandon, their stations were planned.

"Back, you foolish knaves, before Volstagg becomes your doom!"

Thor smiled and spun Mjolnir to generate power, smashing it onto the ground to get some breathing room. He leaped onto the air and found his rotund friend, Volstagg, fighting off a number of trolls. His old friend immediately turned his head up to face him.

"Thor! Welcome home!" He yelled, head-butting an actual mace with his head, sending it flying. He then turned around and smacked the troll across the face hard enough to send him crashing onto a wall, well and truly knocked out.

"Volstagg, what is happening here?!" Thor asked at once, all while trying to get to his friend. There were so many enemies to get through.

"You need to ask? I know full well none is a true match for the intellect of the great Volstagg, but I would hope the situation assailing us would be obvious to anyone who sees it, old friend. Even to one such as Thor!"

Thor rolled his eyes, Mjolnir smacking aside a couple of knives thrown by an angel before meeting with a troll's axe, shattering it.

"Enlighten me!" Thor kicked the troll into the crowd just in time to get out of the way of a fire demon hound that was the size of two men.

"War, Thor," Volstagg announced. "A war greater than any legend has ever thought to design for us."

Thor's eyes sparkled before that description, but with a shake of his head, he frowned and brought the hammer down on the hound's gnawing jaws, crushing its head and dispersing its fiery existence.

"Who leads it?" Thor asked. "I shall strike them down and finish this."

"Even I, unparalleled genius though I may be, do not know the answer to that question. I have traded blows with Gerridur, the mighty troll king. I have also chanced upon the sight of Malekith, the conniving leader of the dark elves, who true to his nature, skulks around in the shadows."

"Karnilla met me at the bridge," Thor pointed out.

"Oh! I will never understand why the maidens pine over you so, old friend, when the great and handsome Volstagg is standing right here in full display. Either way, Skrymir, the fearsome king of the ice giants, stands at our gates, trying to beat them down. That leaves the leader of the angels as the last mystery to solve. Surely, the woman shall be presenting herself to me forthwith."

"Nay," Thor said, slamming a troll down on the ground with a pull. "The last mystery to solve would be whoever is behind this wicked alliance."

"That is no mystery," Volstagg said, with roaring laughter. "For only the God of Lies could conjure enough reasons and excuses to convince so many common enemies to come together against Asgardia."

Thor frowned, refusing to accept it, much as it had been his first impression. "Assuming Loki to be the villain has proved to save time, my friend, but it cannot be. Not this time."

Thor grabbed hold of a fire demon by the hand, it was a rather humanoid one, and spun him around. This cleared some room as everyone else pulled back or was otherwise smacked away. Then he looked around. The giants stood out among the rest of their allies, towering over most buildings of Asgard, but the capital was an enormous place, and he could not immediately spot Skrymir when he looked in the direction of the palace. That said, there was undoubtedly a big gathering of them there.

Thor swung the demon up and then down, crushing it onto the ground. "So why do I find you here?" Thor asked.

Volstagg belly-smacked two trolls away, and only then was Thor close enough to notice his friend was defending a door in particular. A home.

"I, and our fateful companions, have been sent to retrieve whatever Asgardian citizens we may find, and return them to the palace."

"I shall assist," Thor proposed, but Volstagg laughed and shook his head, all while defending from several bows with one swipe of his double-handed axe. It had a long staff that could easily match a spear.

"Nay, Thor. You must go and seek out the vile leaders of this army, and rout them! You are the only one who can since I, mighty as I may be, have been ordered to focus on my countrymen instead."

Thor frowned harder now that he knew Asgardian lives were right there, in need of saving. He held Mjolnir up and several bolts of lightning struck it.

"Disperse, demons and fiends!" Thor kept hold of it, holding his breath in concentration, and lightning struck all around them. Erratically and unpredictably. An angel shrieked and fell, demons dispersed, and the trolls ran.

Thor released his control of the storms and let out the air in his lungs, tired. He refused to show it, though. Standing tall, he turned a glance to Volstagg amidst the momentary quiet.

"Go now, old friend. I will follow your advice and end this battle," he said.

The enemies were encircling once again, but Thor stepped away, and they began to flow towards him. That would leave a path for Volstagg to use.

"Regardless of how long it may take. Hours, days, weeks or years, Asgard will see peace once again, and know safety." Mjolnir spun and spun, and Thor charged at his enemies. "Its enemies shall be driven before it!"

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _Hope you enjoyed Volstagg, I know I did. Next part features Skrymir, the king of the frost giants. Read on._


	5. Kings of the Past

_**Disclaimer: Goes without saying but I do not own Thor nor Loki nor any other Marvel character herein included. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, etc.**_

 _ **Alflym, a.k.a. Moxy, as well as the plot related to them, are original by me so far as they're still set in the Marvel Universe 's version of Norse and Eastern mythologies. So hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic, if I ever use it.**_

 _ **(This story happens in the same timeline/universe as**_ _ **Spider-Man: Repulse**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bruce Banner: The Abysmal**_ , _**Avengers: The Galaxy's Mightiest**_ , _ **but it's self contained. Still, this story is happening straight out of Galaxy's Mightiest's part 2)**_

* * *

 **PART 5:** Kings of the Past

Time continued to fly, and so very slowly from the perspective of Thor, who just kept fighting

Hours went by.

Now that he knew at least some of who his enemies were, there was no more reason to get to the palace, where it was safe, but rather to hunt them down. However, Thor was delayed whenever he found civilians hiding out because he would stop to defend them until someone came to get them.

Across several of these instances, Thor met with Fandral and Hogun as well, happy to see them alive and taking part in those missions.

Mostly, he fought on alone, as it should be, really.

After a full day of fighting, the armies had set themselves to besiege the palace itself, and had more or less conquered the rest of the city if one was to gloss over whatever portion Thor was fighting in at any given time. Nothing was conquerer so long as he drew breath.

Thor had been known to fight for hours on end, days even, but not on his homeland. Every minute the war raged in his own home, it was a searing weight in his heart. And as allies and countrymen became absent, that weight only became heavier.

But Thor could handle it, and he fought on.

As he stepped onto a fire demon's neck to crush it underfoot - it was some kind of twisted quadruped - Thor feared for Heimdall and the bridge. There had been enough time that his cleared path could have been taken over. So, for the first time in many hours, he threw Mjolnir to fly up and away.

A giant grabbed him, though, quite suddenly. The titanic hand pulled and threw him at the ground with surprising force. Thor had the wind blown out of him as a crater was blasted into existence by his crash landing.

"Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this day, Thor the bloodthirsty."

Thor wheezed and stood, gazing up at Skrymir, king of the Frost Giants. He threw him a tired smirk. "I have a pretty fair idea, Skrymir."

"You would, Thor Warmonger," Skrymir said, grimacing with anger. It would be nice if the hordes stopped attacking him while Skrymir talked, but the fire demons were still coming. So Thor swung Mjolnir, and his fists, and lightning struck. None of that dissuaded Skrymir, though. "On a base, easy lie, you went and slaughtered our people. For no reason. Nothing. And how often does that happen? You would blame the liar to stay your conscience. In ironic fashion such that only an Asgardian is capable of, you lie to yourself to shirk the responsibilities that are owed to you, and not the liar."

"Are we to talk, frost giant? Or are we to battle?!" Thor asked, kicking a troll through a house. "Your voice is tiresome."

"Good," Skrymir said, and brought his massive foot down on Thor. He flung Mjolnir away, carried by its speed to clear the blast zone. Several fire demons were crushed underfoot, along with a couple of trolls. Unfortunately, another frost giant intercepted Thor and kicked him off the air such that he was sent crashing into a building.

"Become tired, Thor the merciless. Fall to your knees and lose your breath, for this is your day. All of this is for you. And I am here, Thor. I am here to witness it."

The massive fist came for him, and Thor grinned insulted. Holding Mjolnir tightly, he stood from the remnants of that house and threw his fist back, even if it was all that much smaller.

Tiny fist met with gigantic fist, and it was as if Thor and the Hulk had struck each other. The wind blared before the force, and dust cleared, and a mighty crack sounded out to Skrymir's grunt. His finger was broken.

"In the words of one of Midgard's mightiest," Thor announced, grinning around in amusement. "Bring it."

Volstagg had said this was a war that not even all the legends could conceive of, and so Thor would have to match such expectations. The skies darkened even further, but in a way, they lit up like they had yet to do. Lightning did not just rain, but it poured, and Thor bellowed with godly rage.

Skrymir fell after an hour of fighting. Thor knew better than to slay him, for that would only raise up another with similar delusions of grandeur. Better for all to see that Skrymir could not defeat Thor, and for Skrymir to keep his hold as the strongest of the frost giants.

Thor stood on his chest and thought to have a moment to rest and yell, to hammer that symbolism home, but the enemies kept coming. Daggers and arrows peppered him, thrown from angels in the sky. Fire demons kept streaming in from their damnable world, and they were also flying now. In fact, now that he looked, there were a couple of dragons near the palace, launching powerful-looking balls of fire.

Scowling hard, Thor spun Mjolnir, summoning up his strength and preparing for it. However, a body of muscles came for him wielding sword and axe. Thor grabbed the axe hand while blocking the sword with Mjolnir's metal.

"NO!" yelled Gerridur, gritting bloody teeth. "Gerridur has turn now! Kill you! Make name for Trolls!" His breath was the foulest, but as he screamed, spit made it onto Thor's face, which was worse.

However, it wasn't just that. Thor was beginning to feel his stamina, even if there was still a yet unexplored depth to that well. He should no longer waste time on words and bluster, but rather end that war as soon as possible. For that reason did Thor kick Gerridur in the groin, to make him bend in pain. Then, Thor grabbed the troll king by the scalp, while his face was twisting with pain, and yanked down against the ground below them. Which was still Skrymir's body.

The face smashed against the ice, spurting blood, and Thor would have battered him further but other enemies came for him. Thor was tackled to the side and forced to deal with three other trolls. He fought on, bringing lightning to fall around him, even if that cost some strength.

Everything cost strength, but Thor had an almost unlimited supply, and so he continued to rage across the field of battle.

Gerridur hounded him for two hours. Every time Thor had him on the brink of defeat, the troll king's allies would manage to keep the final blow from hitting home. It was only when Thor tackled Gerridur into a flight that he was able to strike him down for good. He flew up, dodging some attempts at interception from angels and fire demons, and then smashed Gerridur's gruesome face until it stopped thinking.

Then he let go of Gerridur in the midst of that great height, discarding him, and turned his flight towards the dragons.

Gerridur would probably die from the fall, but at that point, Thor didn't care. At the very least, Thor saw a lot less of the frost giants since they had likely retreated to get Skrymir to safety. It was his expectation that the trolls would be doing the same, but all of that did not matter. The only thing that mattered now was felling the dragons to make sure the palace stayed safe enough. Then, he needed to find Malekith, for he was surely behind the portals bringing fire demons into Asgardia. Or maybe that was Karnilla.

One thing was for sure. Every army liked to give the impression that they had a never-ending supply of resources and warriors, but that was never true. If that's what it took, Thor would break every single one of the enemies assailing his home, from the least important all the way to their leaders.

The dragon turned and Thor bellowed, gaining speed.

And the battle raged on.

Malekith and Karnilla continued to stay hidden, as well as the leader of the Angels. And Thor lost track of his location, having indeed decided to attack everything in sight no matter its strategic significance. From biggest to smallest, Thor chased and brought them low.

The cape was gone, now all but a ragged inch-long thread humbly blowing across his back. His hair was seared and bloody at the same time. His uniform, both the cloth and the armor, was almost gone. Between the flames and the ice, the blades and the pummeling, Thor came to be fighting on nothing but what was left of his breeches, covering his groin, and what spots of thread remained stuck to his skin by blood and sweat.

That all said, Thor was also without wounds. He was healing well enough from the knife stabs, and the bruises were well hidden by the different kinds of blood, but he was noticeably bleeding from his right calf, had two toes that had been crushed, which very slightly upset his balance, and his cheek had suffered a telling cut by an arrow that narrowly missed his eye.

Thor knew that one day, he would lose that eye. In one of the many adventures when he had traveled across time, he had met his future self, and seen Odinson become Odin. Maybe that was the day, maybe not, it didn't really matter.

Thor fought on, energized by every single pain and wound inflicted upon him. The direst the situation, the more motivated he became. The greatest the opportunity to make a new legend for himself, the more energized he got.

But by all the gods in the universe. By the All-Mother, was he getting tired.

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _Two kings have fallen and we're only half-way there. Next part, the moment you've all been waiting for. Enter Loki!_


	6. A New Challenger Approaches

_**Disclaimer: Goes without saying but I do not own Thor nor Loki nor any other Marvel character herein included. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, etc.**_

 _ **Alflym, a.k.a. Moxy, as well as the plot related to them, are original by me so far as they're still set in the Marvel Universe 's version of Norse and Eastern mythologies. So hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic, if I ever use it.**_

 _ **(This story happens in the same timeline/universe as**_ _ **Spider-Man: Repulse**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bruce Banner: The Abysmal**_ , _**Avengers: The Galaxy's Mightiest**_ , _ **but it's self contained. Still, this story is happening straight out of Galaxy's Mightiest's part 2)**_

* * *

 **PART 6:** A New Challenger Approaches

In the past, Thor had been known to fight for days on end. However, that was against beings of less renown, and in situations that didn't demand a constant use of the power of the storms. Thor had been going nonstop for almost two days now, and every second, the storm had raged, and thunder cracked.

Two dragons lay before the walls of Asgard's royal palace, burning away like the rest of the fire demons. Angels littered the roofs in small numbers, and Trolls were scattered around the streets. Along with the armored bodies of Asgardians.

They came in waves, Thor's allies. They ventured out and fought alongside him, only to perish to the last, or retreat to conserve their strength and numbers. It was the same with the best of them, like the warriors three, who made rounds around the battlefield, coming in to help, and going back to heal whatever injuries they received.

Of all their foes, the dark elves were by far the most dangerous. Amidst the absolute chaos and mayhem, their perchance for stealth and subterfuge was deadly effective. Thor had several puncture wounds because of them, but every time, the electricity constantly being conducted through his body would focus and sear the wounds closed.

Thor was no longer bellowing, so tired that he was, but neither was his anger curbed.

Thor usually did hold back his lust for battle, for few in the universe deserved the full wrath of Thor, but they had pushed him far enough. Thor was no longer smiling. If he grinned, it was in anger and effort. If he bellowed, it was to throw curses. He was extremely annoyed that the Trolls were stills around when Gerridur was most certainly out of the picture. Karnilla must have been leading them, but like with Malekith, there was no sign of her.

Then the world flashed with white and a considerable force, made of heat, blasted him off his feet. Thor crashed right through a wall, tumbling his way to dent the inside of the opposite wall of the room. He landed on his knee and spat blood, standing up at once.

"You look a bit worse for wear, dear Thor," came her voice. Thor winced at her in rage and said nothing. Mjolnir didn't even spin a full turn before it pulled Thor into a lunge.

A sharp pain intercepted him just he passed by the hole in the wall. Lurching, Thor crashed into the floor face first. He came to a second later, knowing he was belly up, and the sharpness was still there. He brought a hand to feel for it and caught a dagger sunk into his belly, just between the ribs.

"Ugh…" Thor pulled the dagger out, grasping Mjolnir tightly. While he did so, he watched the space above him fill with the faces of his enemies. "ASGARD!" he screamed, throwing the dagger away and holding Mjolnir up. Lightning struck. The puncture hole burned and seared, closing the wound, and the enemies fell away.

Thor stood up to find Malekith's white grin against his blue face. He was standing by the hole in the wall from whence Thor had come.

"Malekith," Thor said, between grinding jaws, but the dark elf simply winked and was then whisked away from sight by a dark wind. Before Thor could attempt to intercept, heat hit against his back once more. For the first time in that battle, Thor did not manage to catch his balance. His legs gave out for one small moment, and he fell forward.

"Oof!"

"Finally!" A familiar voice jubilated. Thor brought his hands up, taking in air, and pushed himself to stand. He was grimly aware the stormy skies had somewhat cleared in the past few minutes. "I do believe we are ready for the main event!"

Thor shook his head, heartbroken for the millionth time. "No…not you again, brother."

Thor looked up and there he was, the horned god of lies, smiling mischievously amused.

"Again? How is any of this a repeat of anything we've ever done?" His smile turned into a smirk. "Surely, you can give me more than that."

The enemies had stopped in their tracks. They were close enough to the walls of the palace that they could be seen, but not so close that they could be interfered with. If there were enemies fighting, they were fighting to keep Thor's allies from coming to his assistance.

"There is no more to it. Another day, another instance of Loki's treachery threatening all of Asgard," Thor said, meaning to insult, trying not to sound hurt. "There is nothing different about this. You planned well, brother, and as usual, you have me where you want me. But like always, I will fight and I will win, no matter your schemes."

Loki's gaze twisted, angry, but for just a moment. It quickly relaxed. He was sitting on top of a broken roof, and Karnilla was standing nearby, at the ready.

"That is the legend, right? Everyone in the universe knows, brother, that you never fail. You can be outwitted, but you can never be stopped, right? Never defeated. Justice prevails and mortals are safe, so far as Thor is by their side. Fighting," he said, venomously.

"Stop this. How many times have we gone through this?" Thor demanded "I thought we had put the past behind us, brother. I thought-"

"Silence!" Loki yelled, standing up in an indignant jolt. "Today is different. We have not gathered here to defeat Asgard, oaf. We have allied to bring you low, and only you. And now, with the whole universe watching, we will."

"You think because you have thrown me aground once that I have fallen?" Electricity crackled off Thor's sweaty muscles, and the sweat turned into steam. "The Mighty Thor does not stay fallen. He rises and he wins," he said proudly. Confidently.

"OH BUT HE DOES!" Loki yelled, and it was a bit of a shrill scream. "For even the mighty god of Thunder…gets tired," he added, as if the notion brought him great joy. "That is what we want to see and show everyone."

"And if you die, all the better," Karnilla added, and Loki scoffed.

Thor raised an eyebrow, confused. The environment as if shifted, and everyone turned away, and a single dark elf woman walked into view.

She was dressed in particularly vibrant leather armor, all dark, with silver hair tied into locks as if she was some kind of royal. A royal warrior, much like an Asgardian. She was wielding a staff, but she stood tall and stuck it in the ground like a pole, and held her hand up. A troll threw her a large mace, and she grabbed it, grinning excitedly one at Thor.

"What is this?" Thor asked.

Loki chuckled. "The one who will humiliate you, Thor. Like you have humiliated me time. And time. And time."

Loki leaned forward, his eyes squinting with spite, and he continued. "And time. And time. And time and time and time and time…" Loki stomped his foot petulantly, his voice growing shrill again. "And time and time and time again! Well today, half-brother, today, you are the favorite no more! Today you fall, and you stay fallen! Get to it, Moxy, give us a show!"

"Moxy?" Thor asked, utterly perplexed, and she charged him fast as fast could be.

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _Loki's plans usually work out, really. It's once he succeeds that things go haywire because he never actually plans for the finale, he only really plans so far as the point at which he can gloat. But that's never enough, is it? Keep on reading to find out how his latest plan concludes. Hope you like Moxy o/_


	7. A Fair Fight

_**Disclaimer: Goes without saying but I do not own Thor nor Loki nor any other Marvel character herein included. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, etc.**_

 _ **Alflym, a.k.a. Moxy, as well as the plot related to them, are original by me so far as they're still set in the Marvel Universe 's version of Norse and Eastern mythologies. So hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic, if I ever use it.**_

 _ **(This story happens in the same timeline/universe as**_ _ **Spider-Man: Repulse**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bruce Banner: The Abysmal**_ , _**Avengers: The Galaxy's Mightiest**_ , _ **but it's self contained. Still, this story is happening straight out of Galaxy's Mightiest's part 2)**_

* * *

 **PART 7: A Fair Fight**

With a grunt of effort, Thor took her blow with Mjolnir and didn't feel it all that strongly. He swung in a counter-attack but she nimbly ducked under his arm and hit him across the belly, striking his freshest wound. Thor's footing wavered but he stood and brought Mjolnir down to strike at her. She leaped back, avoiding the blast of power that blew a small crater into the floor.

"Who are you?" Thor asked. Usually, someone who merited such an introduction was someone he should have at least heard of, and never with such a common and unimpressive name as Moxy. She smiled through a crystal blue face, looking a bit like Malekith, but in a weird way since she also looked like Freyja, the All-Mother. Without answering, she ran around Thor and struck again with the mace.

Thor swung Mjolnir down to hit the mace, and it shot out of her hand to hit the ground, where it exploded like the flimsy weapon that it was. She anticipated it, though, letting go of the weapon to poke him in the eyes with her hand before retreating with a laugh.

While Thor shook his head to recover his focus, she hit him across the back of the head with another blunt instrument.

Thor recovered and took greater care with the fight, all the while confused by why she was not using blades. Thor was happy enough fighting the stranger, especially if that was the fight that would end the battle. She was nimble and agile, but her strikes were hardly anything of note. When the woman did strike him, it would hit back of his head. He began to notice they were well aimed to hit the same spot. Otherwise, she danced around him and his movements, mostly avoiding his blows. When they did connect, they sent her flying, but she chuckled and dusted herself off, and charge in again.

He couldn't land anything deadly and she refused to be grappled, so the fight continued to last. Still, all Thor needed was one good blow and it would all be over, but his stamina was keeping him from being able to land such a blow.

And her skill, as well.

Even after a good thirty minutes of fighting, he was still not sure what was so special about her that Loki had strategized a war around that one fight. She seemed to be well rested, which meant she was a practiced fighter, but Thor was certain he had not been weakened enough for it to matter all that much, he was still going to outlast her by a large margin.

Doubt of that first sneaked into his mind after six hours of non-stop brawling. He had punched her nose bloody, but she had snapped it into place and kept fighting, and that had pretty much been all the blood he had drawn. By this hour, the skies were becoming sunny again. Thor had decided to conserve his energies and dedicate them to aiding his natural stamina.

Meanwhile, the woman Moxy was not even sweating. Her breathing hadn't changed at all, not with the blows she had taken, or the time she had been fighting. On top of that, she was moving a lot more than he was. Thor mostly stayed still and swung away.

Indeed, when Thor took a knee to take a breath, and suffered a few more blows to the back of the head for his trouble, he finally doubted his confidence. He bellowed and lightning struck, pushing her back, but it was a yell of exasperation.

"What manner of dark elf demon are you, woman? Is there ten of you switching out with the aid of Karnilla's magic? Is it all an illusion?"

Karnilla laughed and Loki giggled as well.

"Flesh and blood, Thor. Closer to yours than you might think," Loki teased.

"What?" Thor asked, and received another blow to the back of his head. It wasn't stronger than the hundred others he had taken so far, but it hurt him more. Each one hurt a tiny bit more. "Ugh."

Thor turned to see she had picked up the staff, at long last. The staff had to be her main weapon, hopefully her last one now that she had gone through over a hundred. Moxy held onto the staff as it changed sizes. Thor raised an inquisitive eyebrow, his mind half-working.

"Is that-"

"A little gift from me to her," Loki said.

"Who is she?" Thor asked.

"I am standing right here, uncle," she said casually, throwing him a teasing glare, "why not ask me?" She thrust and the staff grew in length, at an impressive speed. Thor barely dodged it by leaning his head to the side.

"Did you say uncle?" Thor asked.

Laughing, she spun around, and so did the staff, swinging at him. Thor flexed his muscles and caught it. Then he swung Mjolnir to strike the staff down, but it changed sizes again, making him miss. The momentum made him misstep, and while he recovered his stance, the staff whipped back into length and smacked him in the back of the head.

Moxy laughed, giving him a very familiar feeling.

Malekith, Karnilla, Gerridur, even Loki. There was hate and spite to them, but that woman had none of that. She was enjoying herself and mostly that. A lot like Thor was, if he was to be honest, although not right then.

Right then, Thor was starkly close to losing his breath. He was sore all over and his head was ringing from the continuous blows, and from confusion.

 _What does she mean uncle?! And how does she have that staff?_ Thor asked himself, beyond confounded. "Tell me what is going on! Who are you?"

She laughed again, twirling around with jovial enjoyment. Moxy, as she called herself, winked at him and the staff struck out again, growing in length towards him.

Thor blocked it with Mjolnir, since intercepting it wouldn't work, and then grabbed hold of it with a firm grip. That was a bad idea. The inch of it that wasn't grabbed grew in length and hit him right in his Adam's apple. Thor choked and wavered back, but managed to pull the staff away from her hand. He felt the long thing crossing the air as he swung it away from her. She tried to hold on but there was no use, Thor was too strong.

"Give it back!" Moxy demanded, childishly.

"I will not!" Thor said, petulantly and while kneeling to recover his breath. He threw the staff away with all his strength, knowing it would be on the other side of the city in seconds.

"But that is my godly weapon!" She yelled, upset. "This is unfair!"

"This is battle, girl," Thor said, standing up.

"So it is, half-brother," Loki said, and the staff came flying back to Moxy's grasp. "And yours is not the only weapon which returns."

Moxy giggled happily, dancing with the staff to take a fighting stance. In turn, Thor rolled his eyes and sighed, standing up straight. Then, they resumed the fight.

Hours upon hours.

The sun went out and the stars shone, and the clouds were utterly gone. The fights at the palace subsided, and took up again, and subsided yet again. And the sun came up, and yet, the two were still fighting.

Moxy was not tired in the slightest. There had to be some trickery involved. None were a match for Thor when it came to fighting for several reasons, but stamina was one of the main ones. He had been tired at the start of the fight, but he did not know anyone who would show such lack of exhaustion after so long. It wasn't that he was still getting tired faster than her, but rather that she showed no signs of catching up.

To add insult to injury, that elongating staff, which was supposed to be property of the high eastern pantheon of gods, was troublesome to deal with. Thor could not meet it dead on and defeat it with pure force. It kept getting out of the way, and meanwhile, its ultimate reach, and the speed at which it changed sizes, enabled her to keep away from Thor's counter attacks.

If there even were any.

Thor had fought that staff only once in the past, though he was not certain if it had happened in that universe. And he had won the fight because he had been able to fly at starlight speed after the wielder had become too tired and slow to stop him from getting enough of a head start. But Moxy was not tired, not in the slightest.

It took a long time and it was truly the most dreadful sufferance that Thor had ever been put through.

Defeat came not in one instant of power, in one magnificent blow of expert technique or mastery. The end came with a thousand rookie blows to the back of Thor's head, all while he failed to get close and land a finishing blow. She laughed and giggled, chuckled and threw some expletives here and there, and never once sounded tired, out of breath, or in any way taken aback by the two days of constant, non-stop fighting.

So that one final blow came, as weak as all the others, but compounded by them. It hit the back of his head and, for the first time in his life, Thor knew what it was like to see stars.

He lost track of his surroundings, and his enemies. He hit the floor more dejectedly than he had ever before. Not flung, thrown, or smashed, but simply dropped. His lungs were on fire, and his heart all but manifesting desistance.

Thor had never felt like that, not even once in his very long life.

Sight returned and his face was on the ground. He felt a foot on top of his head, and knew she was posing with him like he was some sort of wild animal. It was the ultimate act of humiliation, but by all the gods in the universe. By the All-Mother.

Thor was too damn exhausted to do anything about it.

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _It took seven parts but finally Thor falls. Hope you liked Moxy! Be here for the next part as Loki explains his master plan, and all about who Moxy is, and how she managed to beat Thor._


	8. Role Reversal

_**Disclaimer: Goes without saying but I do not own Thor nor Loki nor any other Marvel character herein included. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, etc.**_

 _ **Alflym, a.k.a. Moxy, as well as the plot related to them, are original by me so far as they're still set in the Marvel Universe 's version of Norse and Eastern mythologies. So hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic, if I ever use it.**_

 _ **(This story happens in the same timeline/universe as**_ _ **Spider-Man: Repulse**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bruce Banner: The Abysmal**_ , _**Avengers: The Galaxy's Mightiest**_ , _ **but it's self contained. Still, this story is happening straight out of Galaxy's Mightiest's part 2)**_

* * *

 **PART 8:** Role Reversal

Thor was being dragged by his hair.

His arms were limp and his senses yet hazy and unfocused. He wasn't certain he still had legs.

"Now, I know how slow you are when it comes to anything that doesn't involve making mistakes and destroying things, so I will try to lay out this latest scheme of mine as simply as I can. Try and keep up, alright?"

Thor tried to curse at Loki in response, that's what he tried, but his lungs allowed him only a grunt before wheezing in shame. Moxy chuckled ahead of him, or on top of him. From somewhere. Loki seemed to be walking alongside him.

"First. It's not enough that I defeat you. I realized that because, with all the times that I've bested you, you still feel like I've always fallen short. Everyone does. You see, to Asgardians, the only thing that counts is a straight fight. And I'll be honest, I can't beat you in a straight fight. Might be that nobody can."

Thor coughed to clean his throat and nostrils of blood, and breathed in. He would let his brother prattle on, and through that, recover. Then he would find out about what the girl meant by calling him uncle. Whether that would happen before or after he knocked Loki out like the good old times depended on what he had to say.

"That is when it came to me. Yes, no god is a match for the might of Thor. Not with all the time you have spent fighting beings of such cosmic superiority that it defies imagination, and that's what I had to do, as usual. Defy imagination. As it is with you and fair fights, so it is with me and imagining things. Not that anyone will ever admit it. Well, maybe after today." He said that with considerable spite. "In any case, I looked into the state of godhood across the universe, seeking out ideas. That was when I came upon the Anolians."

Thor's eyes mildly open at that. There was something familiar about that name.

"Yes, your paltry party of pretend demigods were on their way there, but they will be too late. See, brother, the Anolians are a very special kind of people. They are really, extremely, incomparably lazy."

Thor remembered them then, as Moxy chuckled, and Loki snickered. They sounded the same, but again, Moxy did not seem to possess any of his brother's contempt.

"They perpetually have a third of their population enjoying rest and leisure, and another third joins them during this big religious event that consists of a year-long sabbatical. Idleness is in their DNA and the ability to indulge in it is the only thing they care about. Unfortunately for them, they are smack center in the middle of Kree territory. They're used as the poster child for the Kree to taut that they, too, employ forgiveness, and have thus become the target of one of Kree's great enemies-"

"By the All-Mother, do you talk, brother," Thor managed to say, exasperated. That made Moxy laugh, which seemed to indicate she wasn't some obedient vassal to Loki. His brother said nothing, though, and simply continued.

"They couldn't imagine physical gods, Thor. Nor could they bother to think of gods that respected the laws of the universe in any way. The product, Thor, was the creation of gods that have no body or personality. Unlike any that I have ever heard of, these are Gods that need to inhabit mortals, and so too does their power. And these powers are as abstract as they are limitless, and at the same time, utterly bound by their vague though unimaginative definition. Thor, god of thunder, you have been defeated by the god of energy. Or as I see it, in practical terms, the goddess of stamina."

Thor was confused by that. The dark elf was a god? How was that possible? Was she a shapeshifter as well?

"Unlike us, whose abilities are ill-defined and thus boundless in their application, the Anolian gods are remarkably transparent and specific in their powers. Attraction and Repulsion. Energy and Inertia. And a couple of others. Moxy here is thus endowed with limitless stamina. She does not get the least bit tired no matter what she does or for how long-"

"That is it, though," Moxy broke in, defensively. "It was my own strength which bested you, Thor!"

Loki cleared his throat, arrogantly correcting the young warrior. "Well, there is the matter of the magical staff I managed to procure from that tiresome monkey, but yes, in essence. I made the fight fair, and you were defeated, Thor, and now everyone will see it," Loki announced, overjoyed.

"And then we kill him," said the voice of Malekith, ethereal and machiavellian. Thor's spine would have shivered if it knew how to. The thought of being defenseless before the Dark Elf king was far from acceptable.

"That is the agreement that bound us all together, dark king, and so it shall pass. In any case, that was the second part of my scheme, Thor. Once I had the carrier of the Anolian god of stamina, and his willingness to part with it, I knew I needed someone to take it in. It had to be a mortal, but no mere mortal would ever stand up to you in combat, so we needed an exceptional one. Rare as they may be… but that wouldn't be enough, of course, not unless we were fine with a fight hastily brought to an end by a rain of lightning."

Thor was regaining some strength, and with it, indignation. Being carried like a sack of potatoes was insulting to his sense of pride. Then again, he couldn't but appreciate how much trouble Loki had gone to in order to defeat him.

"Lucky for me, you are just terrific at making enemies of entire realms." Loki paused for a second. "I trust you can guess what happened as far as that goes."

"Yes," Thor said, and he seemed to sense the strength in his voice made Loki nervous, as well it should. "Yes, you have twisted everyone to your song, as you always do. I would be much less bothered by my defeat if it had not happened at the hands of one who dances to the notes of your tongue, and beckons at your heels."

"I say!" Thor was dropped, which was good progress. "How dare you?!" Moxy demanded. "You know nothing about me, or my motivations!"

"And what are they, then?" Thor asked, smirking up at her from the ground. "Loki has plainly spoke. He wishes to prove he has defeated me, not you."

He saw her face whip up at Loki and his brother frowned, challenging her.

"It is my plan! My strategy! You might be the greatest champion in this battlefield, Alflym, but I am the general! The commander! Victory is only possible because of my strategy."

"Victory is possible because I, Moxy, bashed the Asgardian god of thunder across the head with the staff for an entire day! Or rather, two days," she argued, and Thor felt an odd sense of pride in that. She seemed to value things as he would. "I am not here on your will, nor on Malekith's orders. I am here by your request, and my own desire to face Thor in battle! You should consider yourself lucky I allowed you your petty schemes, but now you would claim the-" Moxy choked on pure emotional protest.

"Stop being difficult, Alflym," Malekith demanded, and she squealed at him.

"His defeat is my claim to make!" Moxy screamed, and the staff grew in her hand. "To speak of me like I am Skrymir or some sycophant angel mercenary from Heven, how dare you?! I defeated Thor, the god of thunder! The greatest god champion the universe has ever seen!"

Loki raised his eyes and prepared to yell back, which is when Thor decided to look around. Malekith was watching him carefully and gave him a murderous glare when they crossed sights. Karnilla was ahead, holding her hands at each side of her waists in impatience. She tried to speak but Loki spoke over her.

"You ungrateful whelp! I procure a godly weapon for you that might rival Mjolnir. I procure a god to inhabit within you and empower you. I procure an army to soften Thor up. And you claim…" Loki was no less angry.

Thor was no Loki. He didn't have a mind for manipulations, trickery or anything. But right then, he felt like he understood Moxy more deeply than Loki ever could. Right then, for the first time ever, he saw how to play a game like Loki always did.

After millennia. It had to happen sometime, right?

"My brother is right," Thor said, and Loki glared at him in utter shock. "Without his assistance and resources, you would never defeat me." Thor said, and she flinched in his direction, insulted and challenged. "'Tis true. I suppose the weapon, and the Anolian god, they would level the field between you and me, but I reached you after dealing with the greatest warriors of all the realms. My armor was ravaged, my blood was already running and I was drenched in sweat. Though I should have beaten you still, there is no arguing I would have won if not for Loki's machinations."

"Oh, what is this, Thor? I seek to arrange for a fair fight and you weave manipulations? Have the books switched our roles, now?" Loki asked, amused, but Moxy was angry.

"I want a proper fight out of my uncle," Moxy said, and how much did Thor wish to explore what she meant by uncle, but right then, it was more important to develop the situation. All three leaders turned to the dark elf.

"What?" Loki asked. "You have! You won! Now we drag him to the palace walls so mother can see which son she should have favored!"

"No!" Moxy's staff spun into action and struck at Loki, extending itself in a thrust. It pushed him right into a wall, bursting him right through. Thor started laughing as she brought the staff back to normal size and spun it around to assume a battle stance. "I will fight you all if I have to, as my uncle did! And then I will fight him and I will win! I will make my own legend, there is no other reason to live as a goddess!"

And then, out of nowhere and from a completely unseen source, a laser beam focused into existence and hit Moxy right in the chest, filling Thor's sight with light.

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _The plot keeps twisting, as you would expect of Loki, god of Lies. But what is this new appearance? Read the next part to find out!  
But if you read __**Spider-Man: Repulse**_ _, you already know._


	9. The Anolian Devil

_**Disclaimer: Goes without saying but I do not own Thor nor Loki nor any other Marvel character herein included. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, etc.**_

 _ **Alflym, a.k.a. Moxy, as well as the plot related to them, are original by me so far as they're still set in the Marvel Universe 's version of Norse and Eastern mythologies. So hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic, if I ever use it.**_

 _ **(This story happens in the same timeline/universe as**_ _ **Spider-Man: Repulse**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bruce Banner: The Abysmal**_ , _**Avengers: The Galaxy's Mightiest**_ , _ **but it's self contained. Still, this story is happening straight out of Galaxy's Mightiest's part 2)**_

* * *

 **PART 9: The Anolian Devil**

The thing was larger than any of the beams of power that Karnilla had used. It easily enveloped the entire torso, and for a second, Thor thought that the dark elf was dead. Then he realized the beam had not crossed her body.

An aura of red flashed powerfully in front of her, seemingly nullifying the beam. Karnilla responded with her own attack, and an Angel shot an arrow as well, but neither of the attacks hit anything. The source of the attack was invisible.

"What is this Asgardian trickery?!" Karnilla complained.

"That is not a thing that exists," Malekith protested, and Thor nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Tell that to Loki," she said viciously, glancing in the direction of the toppled wall.

"Why am I not hurt?" Moxy asked. "What protected me?"

"A shield we put in place, girl, in case Thor managed to unleash lightning upon you."

Moxy faced Karnilla insulted.

"What?" Karnilla asked, scoffing. "Did you really think we would allow for the possibility of failure? After sacrificing so many of our warriors? We protected you with a whole sleuth of spells."

"I would dodge the lightning," Moxy protested, making Thor laugh. The girl was quickly growing on him.

The air shimmered around her with another light beam striking from another angle, and this one made her flinch away, and hit her. Moxy waver her arm around, slapping at the small wound she had suffered.

"Perhaps, if I may interject, we should focus on the Unseen," Loki said from the side. They all looked to watch him walking towards them, dusting off his clothes.

"You have betrayed my confidence!" Moxy accused, aiming the staff at him, but Loki frowned with impatience and flicked his wrists, flashing two daggers into their hold. He might not have been born Asgardian, but he had enough of their upbringing that it showed in his temper.

"I have kept you alive, you foolish little princess! I did not ward you against the lightning, I warded you against the Unseen."

Loki's eyes shone with his sharp intellect, smirking as he always did when things went exactly as he had planned. "I'm terribly sorry for lying to everyone but, in the end, that is what I always do, isn't it?"

The air around them shimmered and revealed their real surroundings. Thor realized he had been dragged in circles across the floor, for several minutes. They had not left the city square where he had fought Moxy. In fact, they had lifted a bit of mist by marching around in circles with their small army. Thor saw the look of surprise on the face of his enemies.

 _I did think it odd it was taking so long to reach the palace gates,_ Thor realized, hopeful that Loki's usual double-betrayal was in his benefit. However, his fighting instincts, as always, took precedence to whatever plot was unraveling around him. He noticed how an invisible presence was twisting the dust in the air, shaped by it.

"For every god a demon!" Loki announced, pointing his knives at that exact spot. The eight angels around them all turned their eyes towards it. "The trap is sprung, kill the Anolian devil!"

A beam of laser unexpectedly shot out from that spot to hit at Loki, and it went through, revealing how it was merely an illusion. The angels opened fire, half of them diving into it, clearly on the same page as Loki. However, the dark elves and trolls had no idea what was happening, and the fire demons looked about ready to attack everyone in sight, not to say extremely eager.

"What is this?!" Karnilla asked again, not sure about what she should do.

"We are betrayed by the god of lies," Malekith said through gritted teeth. "What else?"

Beams of laser shot at great speeds, piercing every angel in quick succession. If they were able to damage their enemy, there were no clear signs of it. A beam shot out against Moxy again but she spun the staff in her hands, dispersing it. Tiny shreds of it burned against her forearms, making her wince, and her feet slid across the floor as she stood against the force of the beams. Yet, she still stood.

Whatever power this Unseen boasted, it didn't seem capable of besting a godly weapon.

"Strike now, Karnilla, while Thor is still weak!" Malekith demanded, charging at him.

That meant Thor was about to find out if he had rested enough.

Thor jolted to stand up, but his legs failed him and he was barely capable of catching his fall with his arms.

"Odin's beard!" He yelled, trying to take a hold of whatever was weighing on his chest. Malekith came on, but Moxy intercepted him.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed at her, his sword blocked by her staff. "You would protect him from me?! I AM YOUR KING!"

"You are not! You are a fake king who killed the real queen," Moxy said, spiteful, "Loki told me!"

Malekith scowled with hate, right at Thor's trickster brother. "LOKIII!" He yelled, exuding a very familiar sense of betrayal.

Another beam shot at Moxy but another burst of energy defended her against it, only less so. She yelped as an inch of the beam made it through and burned her between side and arm. Loki was hidden somewhere, contributing in the only way he could.

The beams were too fast to dodge unless one knew where they were going to strike, and so Loki couldn't show himself. The rest of the angels had engaged the rock trolls, and the fire demons, and what dark elves had moved to their master's purpose, even though some were standing around unsure.

Thor was taking heavy breaths, trying to stand up. Slowly, he was progressing in that. His head was still hurting, and so his sight was yet a bit blurred, but he was coming to his full senses. Little by little.

Meanwhile, Moxy and Loki were protecting him.

Several illusions of Loki, made almost flesh, fought around him, and so did Moxy. They danced and spiraled, protecting him and waiting for him to stand.

"You need to kill it, brother! You're the only one who can!" Loki yelled.

"I'd love to help, brother, but a certain someone has really done a number on me," Thor said, with what sarcasm he could employ.

"He means me," Moxy yelled.

"I don't believe he does!" Loki protested, frustrated. "Clearly, he is talking about me!"

It was oddly humoring that both wanted to claim Thor's defeat so vehemently, but in the end, they had done so together. Loki and Thor had never lost a fight they faced together, no matter the odds or foe, and that day, Loki had achieved the same kind of feat with the dark elf woman. And Thor had been the foe.

"I thought you hated him!" Karnilla screamed, as Moxy's staff extended for her face, keeping her from focusing on a spell.

"Was I not on his side when last we met?" Loki asked, in his gloating manner, as a beam dispersed another of his illusions. Whatever or whoever the Unseen was, it seemed to know Loki needed to fall before Moxy did.

"But he has shamed you! He has humiliated you time and time again! Like he does everyone else," Karnilla argued.

"This isn't about him," Loki said, patronizingly. "Is it that hard to understand? She's my niece, as well, you fool." Thor flashed Loki a look. Everyone did, but Loki faced Thor with a playful wink. "To bring a member of another realm into Odin's family? Another dishonorable, disreputable, contemptible enemy of our realm as an Asgardian god?"

"Hey!" Moxy voiced out, in protest.

Loki's clones gave one laugh and then disappeared, as if knowing Thor could once again feel the power of the storms.

"But to do so, this Unseen needs to be destroyed, and for that purpose, I have weaved this entire situation. Now Thor, god of thunder, show our foe that being unseen cannot save him."

The skies darkened, and thunder whispered in its midst. All his enemies shuddered and Thor chuckled as he heard Malekith stop and look up, duly angry.

"No," Karnilla said, echoed by the dark elf king, but she seemed more worried than angry.

Thunder cracked above as Moxy continued to dance around Thor. She wasn't tired, but she was also not smiling. Wounds had made their way onto her skin and patches of her robes were burnt off by the Unseen's laser beams.

"Curse you to Hel, Loki, you will pay for this!" Malekith said, his voice seeping with hate, as he disappeared in the midst of a shimmering dark cloud. The other dark elves did the same, and the fire demons began to wither and vanish, but still Moxy fought on against what remained. The trolls, Karnilla, and what fire demons managed to retain their form despite the lack of gates.

Her staff spun and struck, changing sizes as quickly as the winds were changing direction, and force.

All the while, Thor was standing up. Lightning snapped and crackled around him, over his skin, creating arches over his shoulders. Visible, powerful ones

Moxy fought on, and Thor gained power. He could feel the static in the air, in the very universe, and he stirred it to purpose. Directed it.

"FOR ASGARD!" Thor bellowed, and the skies boomed, and lightning rained upon his enemies. This was not a momentary strike, but a lasting, sustained one.

Thor maintained his mighty war cry for as long as lightning continued to pour. Moxy stopped, her eyes opening wide in utter awe.

The storm calmed along with Thor's voice, which dissipated onto a whisper. Whatever troll was left alive, was fleeing. He had spared what angels were still living, but the fire demons were turned to ash and smoke. The dark elves were all gone. The battlefield was cleared.

"If I may point to the fact that the Unseen is untouched," Loki's voice came, sarcastically. "It will not fall to any conventional force of the universe, brother, and it is not dumb enough to stay here."

Thor noticed how Loki was right. The unseen presence was not only visible amidst the dust, but was also shimmering from the charge of electricity it had received. Even that tiny sign of presence disappeared as soon as he noticed it.

More importantly, it was clearly fleeing, and at a great speed.

"Thor! If it flees, this has all been for naught!" Loki yelled

Mjolnir was already on its way.

It hit Thor's hand and he immediately flung it forward, despite the massive soreness in all his body. He could barely move, but he would not fail twice in the same day. Thor flew at the speed of the stars, his eyes glowing as he empowered himself in the only way he could since his physical fitness was all but unresponsive. Lightning struck at the hammer, and he yelled, and he clashed against the invisible force head on.

Whatever it was, it was certainly not equipped to deal with the might of Mjolnir. The hammer crashed right through the thing, but before it could get from one side to the other, a massive explosion erupted. It enveloped all of his face, and all of his thinking, and definitely all of his senses

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _Alright! We're down for wrapping up. Next part, we finally find out exactly who Moxy is, and what she is, and everything. Special appearance by Valkyrie._


	10. Niece!

_**Disclaimer: Goes without saying but I do not own Thor nor Loki nor any other Marvel character herein included. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, etc.**_

 _ **Alflym, a.k.a. Moxy, as well as the plot related to them, are original by me so far as they're still set in the Marvel Universe 's version of Norse and Eastern mythologies. So hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic, if I ever use it.**_

 _ **(This story happens in the same timeline/universe as**_ _ **Spider-Man: Repulse**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bruce Banner: The Abysmal**_ , _**Avengers: The Galaxy's Mightiest**_ , _ **but it's self contained. Still, this story is happening straight out of Galaxy's Mightiest's part 2)**_

* * *

 **PART 10:** Niece!

Thor woke up in darkness. He soon noticed that was because he was buried in rubble, but no soon did he realize it that the rubble began being cleared. He also pushed out, easily digging himself out of the mess. Stepping out, he saw Loki and Moxy standing there, looking at him with some surprise.

"What was **that?!** " Thor asked, perplexed.

"The Unseen exploded in your face as vigorously as you were shouting," Loki said, trying not to snicker. "It was quite amusing."

Thor was still seeing double so he shook his head, and smacked at its top, all the while keeping a hard gaze on his brother. "Did you just wage war on Asgard, brother? And caused the death of many of our family? As a game?!"

"No," Loki said, stepping back. "I got ahead of it all, to get some control over it."

"He lies," Moxy said, pointing a shrunken staff at him. "Do I beat him up, uncle, or shall you do it?"

"And what!" Thor said, gesticulating in utter frustration. "Do you mean by uncle!"

"Listen, this is a long story to tell," Loki put forth. "Complex and detailed, which seems to be the sort of thing you two aren't very fond of."

"What I'm not very fond of are your lies and trickery," Thor said.

"You put a shield on me," Moxy protested, repetitive as it might sound. "You led me to believe I would fight Thor fairly, and yet you put a shield on me."

"Again, that was for the Unseen," Loki said, exasperating. "Look, I can explain everything, but you need to calm down."

Thor squinted his eyes and waved his arm across Loki's face, revealing it to be an illusion. Loki rolled his eyes, a bit disappointed, and a bit embarrassed.

"Really, brother?" Thor asked.

"I am not hiding from you, I am hurt." His illusion gestured at Moxy, both arms pointing out her weapon. "That staff hurts, understand?! It is a godly weapon like any other, and I am healing, if that is perfectly alright with the two of you."

"Ha." Moxy grinned happily and glanced over at Thor, elbowing him. "I hurt your brother with one blow."

Thor looked at her, and then at Loki, and then around at the devastation around him.

"Who is she?!" Thor demanded, his voice raised. "What has happened?! Why has it happened? What is going on, brother?!"

"That is precisely what I am trying to say. See-"

"LOKIII!" A bellow came, and they turned to see a blonde-haired Asgardian woman descending upon them with spear in hand. She threw it, and the spear pierced through Loki's illusion, stopping only once it pierced half-way into the ground, and produced quite the explosion of force because of it.

Thor's hair blew back, as did Moxy's. "Wow, she is strong! I want to fight her."

"Not now, Moxy," Thor said, stepping forward with his arms raised. Mjolnir returned to his hand, obviously intact and untouched by the explosion.

"Thor," she called out, landing next to him, all but ignoring Loki who had brought a hand to his forehead. "Forgive my delay! I came as soon as I could." She threw Loki's illusion a glare of accusation. "I see your brother remains the coward he has always been. Have you uncovered his plot? Or must we-"

"Brunnhilde, if I have to be frank, I have no idea." Thor shrugged and looked around once more, if only to confirm that all his foes had indeed cleared the battlefield. Even the angels were now gone. "Up until a minute ago, we were in a heated battle against every enemy we have ever made across the nine realms. Except the Angels? Did they turn to our side? I think they were helping us at the end there."

"Who knows? I could barely tell anything that was going on, I was beyond preoccupied with defending you," Moxy replied, and Brunnhilde flashed her a look of suspicion, as any Asgardian would at a Dark Elf.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"If you will allow me!" Loki called in-between them, gesturing for attention with a brusque movement of his hand. "I will tell you."

They all turned to Loki and he stared at the ground, impatiently. "Thank you. Alright. Well. Malekith was hatching this very plan. He was the one who learned of the Anolians, and who first found Alflym. He was training her in secret next to a black hole, where time runs instead of flowing at a normal pace."

"Where time runs?" Thor asked, figuring out what that meant. "How old is she?"

"Few hundred years far as she knows," Loki said, "but to you and me? Three to ten years, I believe. In any case, if you'll remember, I am an agent of mother's, these days. A spy. I found out about Malekith's plot when he was about to hatch it, and I had little time to react, so I decided to get ahead of it. I brought Karnilla and Gerridur back, which he hadn't even planned on, and talked to Skrymir before he could. At that point, he approached me, pleased by the fact we were thinking the same thing. He offered me a perfect warrior, whom he had already empowered with the Anolian god of energy."

Thor squinted his eyes. "You said you had done all of it," he accused.

"A lie I convinced him to agree with," Loki explained, "for the sake of keeping the trust of the others. Of course, I sweetened the deal by offering a godly weapon for his godly warrior." Loki gestured at the staff. "Kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision, really."

"So you convinced Wukong to lend you the weapon?" Thor asked, doubtful.

"What? No," Loki scoffed, half laughing. "I did that for fun. He always makes such funny faces, does he not?"

Thor knew Loki was lying about that, and that there was more to his decision as far as that went. A lot more.

"In any case, I planned a much more thoroughly cruel act of betrayal, not to say decisive, but then I learned about who Moxy was, and about the threat of the Unseen. All things Malekith neglected to inform me of, I might add, but that is how good I am at this."

Thor shook his head, massaging it.

"This is really convoluted," Brunnhilde stated, frowning with effort.

"'Tis all true," said Moxy.

"Oh, it has to be," Brunnhilde agreed. "'Tis Loki, after all. His lies are always at least half-way credible."

"Gratitude…" Loki said, sarcastically. "Alright, I will just come out and say it. Thor, Alflyse is Angela's daughter."

Thor opened his eyes wide, in utter shock.

Angela was their long lost sister, an Angel of Heven as much as any other angel, much as she was one hundred percent Asgardian. Just like Loki was Asgardian even while not having a drop of Asgardian blood. She was a mercenary, not entirely evil, but also not really interested in not being that. She laughed at the concept of honor and would cackle at the idea of mercy or charity. Much like every other Angel, she did everything for a price.

Thor could not picture her as a mother, and Loki, ironically the one who knew him the best, read his thoughts.

"While on some mission for queen Alflyse, back when she was still alive, Angela got in bed with one of Alflyse's family members. We are not aware of the details, but she refused to kill the babe as vehemently as she refused to be a part of its life. It was her desire that she might be treated as a member of Alflyse's family which was something the queen agreed to. Because she was."

"But then Malekith's plot ended the life of the queen," Moxy said, upset. "I had no idea of any of this until Loki told me, I was just a baby, hidden away for safety. Malekith found me and filled my head with legends of the mighty Thor, Asgardian murderer of my entire people, and how I was fated to destroy you."

"Why would you believe Loki over Malekith, your eternal mentor?" Thor asked, trying to mask how dumbfounded he was.

"Mentor? No, he killed my mentor," Moxy said, with spite. "He would visit once every ten years to put me to the test. I dreaded it every time as his tests always left me on the brink of death, or in some instances, forced me to kill the innocent and the weak. I hated him long before Loki told me the truth. In any case, all I had to do was ask some of my people about Alflyse. They never truly explained the details, but their reaction was enough for me."

Thor massaged his face even harder. Now he understood why she seemed so familiar. Her poise and **disgruntled demeanor, her spite for all those schemes,** and her love for battle and pride. She was blood. His blood.

"This is crazy," said Brunnhilde, but Thor grinned widely at Moxy and opened his arms.

"Niece!" He moved in and gave her a hearty hug before she could get away. "We have a niece! Ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

 ** _Part End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time._**

 _Alright, only one part left to wrap up everything._ _Freyja_ _, the All-Mother, passes judgement on her children, and her newly revealed granddaughter._


	11. The Goddess of Vigor

_**Disclaimer: Goes without saying but I do not own Thor nor Loki nor any other Marvel character herein included. They're the properties of the original creators as dictated by official documents, whom you can find out more about in Wikipedia or something. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, etc.**_

 _ **Alflym, a.k.a. Moxy, as well as the plot related to them, are original by me so far as they're still set in the Marvel Universe 's version of Norse and Eastern mythologies. So hold no rights to them.**_

 _ **Rating: T for a bit of violence. I censor profanity like they would in a comic, if I ever use it.**_

 _ **(This story happens in the same timeline/universe as**_ _ **Spider-Man: Repulse**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bruce Banner: The Abysmal**_ , _**Avengers: The Galaxy's Mightiest**_ , _ **but it's self contained. Still, this story is happening straight out of Galaxy's Mightiest's part 2)**_

* * *

 **PART 11:** The Goddess of Vigor

"So, the whole time, I allowed Malekith to believe I was being manipulated by him, but of course, Loki is manipulated by no one."

All-Mother gazed down at Thor's brother, god of lies and trickery, with a contemptible gaze.

"The halls of Valhala are now crowded with Asgardians, and this is what you have to say to me? This sacrifice was made in order to help one single person? A bastard of a traitor, no less?"

Loki winced, and so did Thor. His mother could be so harsh now that there was no Odin to play the part.

"Mother, I bid your understanding. His plan was already hatching. The Anolian god was in her, and the means to free Gerridur and Karnilla procured, and the funds to hire the angels as well. I got ahead of him by mere hours, meeting him as he was about to meet with Skrymir. I had to hurry and hire the Angels before he did, and become the leader behind which all the other parties rallied. Then, upon my betrayal, they would scatter in disarray. Otherwise, they would stay united until the end. I set them up. I divided them. And you conquered them, mother."

Their jaws stayed stiffened, all three of them. "No. My son, Thor, did. We saved all we could despite your efforts to play your part so…" the eyes of the one in the middle squinted. "Efficiently."

That one took a breath and all three of them turned their eyes on Thor. "Thor, my son, you have done well. It was troubling to see you defeated, but in the end, you rose up to the challenge."

"I could not have done it without my brother, mother," Thor said.

"Yes, well, that is true. Without him, you would not have been in such a dire situation in the first place," she said.

Loki threw him an envious, mean look, and he could but wince apologetically.

The three pair of eyes then turned on their niece. "Is it Alflym? Or is it Moxy?"

For the entirety of the war, the girl had shown no fear or any signs of being intimidated. Thor knew by how she stood there, looking up at the three avatars of the All-Mother, that she was feeling it now. She was intimidated, and visibly so.

Moxy nodded.

"That is not an answer. Which is it?" The Freyja on the left asked.

"Moxy."

"I will have words with you in private, and decide your fate. As I will Lokis'," she added, side-glancing at him. "Leave my presence, all of you."

Thor left, and Loki followed, grumbling. "Honestly, the sheer magnitude of my accomplishment cannot be understated. Can none of you see what I saved us all from?"

"It is hard to believe you, brother," Thor said, for he knew how to be honest. "It could very well be that you simply changed sides when you saw your impending defeat."

They stood right outside the door, waiting. Loki crossed his arms and smirked up at Thor, judgingly. "Impending defeat? All those hits to your head must have affected you dearly, brother. I had you dead to rights. For at least ten minutes, I could have killed you. I could have let any of them kill you."

Thor shook his head, boastful. "Nay. I would have come up with something."

"What?" Loki asked, staring at him dumbfounded. Thor glanced away, puffing out his chest.

"Aye, surely. I always think of something," he added.

Loki crossed his arms and scoffed. "You could not even raise a finger, foolish brother. I had you and you know it."

"Not," Thor said. "That is what I wanted you to think."

Loki fumed, squinting hard at him. "You are infuriating. Your hubris is as limitless as your naiveté! I should have taken my chance once and for all! This was my chance, and I should have taken it."

"But you did not," Thor said, grinning happily, and he was happy. Despite everything that had happened, and their very long history together, Thor loved Loki more than any other. His brother was near and dear to him, and the fact he was not the traitor that he had seemed, again, and had been loyal, truly put a fire in his heart.

Loki threw his gaze away, crossing his own arms even tighter. "Well, I should have! Maybe then, all would see you for the lumbering oaf that you really are. Maybe then I would get some sort of respect."

"You are respected, brother," Thor said, smacking his shoulder. Almost breaking it. "You are simply too self-centered to see it," Thor added, chuckling.

"You? Calling **me** self-centered?" Loki squinted at him again, suspiciously. "How did you even learn that word?"

Thor would gladly continue to banter but the door creaked and began to open.

"Come. I have finished deliberating," the voices of the All-Mother announced. The two traded a glare, and then marched inside, a bit wearily.

Moxy was keeping quite an even, imperceptible face.

"Loki," The right-most Freyja began. "I cannot fully believe that you did not purposefully weaken our forces as part of a grander plan. For that reason, you will continue to work as our agent but will no longer be allowed to act so independently. That said, I have decided to believe your account of things, so far as Moxy and Malekith are concerned. That, on top of the many ways you have served Asgard, have convinced me that it is time to show you good faith. I hereby decree that you shall again be considered as Asgardian prince, and be treated as such. Asgard will again have two sons instead of one."

Loki shuddered at that, taken off guard. "Uh…thank you, mother."

She nodded slowly, and despite the incredible act of kindness and forgiveness, offered no smiles. "Betray that position again and I guarantee there will be no more chances. No matter what my son says, or anyone else for that matter. This is not a reward, this is a responsibility, and I expect you to live up to it."

Loki smiled gratefully, and bowed to his All-Mother. The smile looked suspicious and conniving, but then, it always did. Loki just had that kind of face. Despite it, Thor had trust in his heart, and he was proud of him.

"Thor," she called, and Thor looked. "With all our losses, it is imperative that we muster all the resources available to us as we rebuild. You know I do not trust those who are not Asgardian, and while Moxy is far from being a true Asgardian, I have judged that it is possible for her to become one. You will be an example to her, and teach her our ways. Our customs. But most importantly, you will teach her about honor and valor."

Thor turned his eyes over to Moxy who looked up at him in challenge. She did not seem grateful, or awed, or any such thing. It was clear that the only thing on her mind was the opportunity to fight him again. To prove herself the greater warrior.

Thor could definitely work with that. In all his years, and they had been many, he had never experienced a familial bond with one so young. He was looking forward to teaching her, and seeing what a pupil of Thor was capable of. "Your will be done, Mother," he said, happily.

"Your first lesson will be an important one, child. You and Thor shall go in Loki's name, and return Wukong his staff."

Thor winced, trading an awkward glare with Moxy, who also didn't like the idea. "Is that wise, mother? The old monkey is not known for his temper."

"Wiser than it is to keep it, son. And I believe it would be a terrible idea for Loki to be the one to do it, since he stole it. You will go. You will explain the situation, apologize, and offer a treasure of gold for the trouble."

Thor took a shallow breath. "And if he is still offended?"

"Then let him be offended, why would that concern us? We do only what we must. What is right. If he wishes for more, he can try and take it by force. Go forth, Thor. You have always made me proud as a warrior, but now I wish you to prove yourself a teacher. By your hand, my granddaughter shall become an Asgardian of legend, same as the rest of our family."

Thor gave Moxy a final smile. One confident and willing, and then bowed. "Your will be done, Mother. By your leave, I shall forge a legend out of my niece."

Silence settled as Thor's All-Mother looked over them all, and in a way, over the universe. With her glare, she called its attention. With her words, she shaped it.

"And so it begins," the All-Mother decreed, waving her hand to gesture at Moxy, and get her attention. Light shone, and her voice echoed with the prophetic power that was capable of weaving story into reality.

"From the ashes of our realm, and awash in the blood of our enemies, and in the sweat of the mighty Thor, god of thunder, rises Alflym, daughter of Angela, daughter of Freyja. So enters Moxy into the annals of myth and legend, the goddess of vigor."

Thor could feel it, as he had so many times in the past. Some unknown force in the universe smiled and did a final swipe of its cosmic pen, satisfied with the origin story it had crafted.

A new goddess was born.

* * *

 ** _Part End, Story End: Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a review if you have the time!_**


End file.
